


First Time's the Charm

by keztion



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keztion/pseuds/keztion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Mark, Danny and Brian's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Apologies in advance if this comes across as awkward, it’s been a long time since I’ve written any smut and I’ve never been particularly good for it.  
> This is based off a Tumblr prompt. Mark/Danny/Brian’s first time together.  
> This is fairly slapdash, and I'm not sure how cohesive it is. Any and all feedback is appreciated and welcome!

Mark has never done this before.  
No, not sex. He’s done that before. He’s had sex with women before, and he and Danny fooled around a bit before Brian had come to join the Grumps full time.  
Mark nervously ran a hand through his flaming red hair. They just hadn’t gotten super physical as the three of them.  
Really, it hadn’t been ‘the three of them’ for very long but so far things had been working out.

The three of them had been watching a movie at Mark’s. As they had left the Grump space earlier that evening, Ross had made a joke about ‘Netflix and chill’. Brian had just asked if he wanted to join them with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.  
Ross’ stammered no and blush had left them all laughing as they went to Mark’s place.

Mark sat between the two of them on the couch, his arms up and over the shoulders of both men. A moment ago he had used the gesture as a joke. An over exaggerated yawn while his arms stretched out,  
“Oh yeah, just here with my babes. My babe-bros… Just being.. Uh… Nevermind.”

He was happy, and his mouth was goofing off without him.  
Now, his arms were casually trapped behind the sofa as his boyfriends looped their arms over his. Brian and Danny shared a look, wicked and heated.

“Pretty sure you’re the youngest one here, babe” Brian stressed, leaning in and nipping at Mark’s earlobe.

Mark started to realize he might have erred when he felt Danny’s hand starting moving up his inner thigh,

“Yeah baby, what gives?” Danny skipped over his crotch and started unbuttoning his flannel shirt.  
  
“I just, that wasn’t what I-”  
  
Mark couldn’t get more than a few words out as the two continued to tease him. Brian was rubbing at the bulge in Mark’s jeans as Danny’s clever hand sought out his nipples.  
  
“Hey Bri, you down for skipping the rest of the Netflix and heading straight for the chill?”, Danny casually asked his bandmate as Mark arched his hands.

Brian feigned disinterested while unbuttoning Mark’s jeans. It’s wasn’t terribly convincing, as he spoke:

“I’m not sure, Sexbang, maybe Mark will be disappointed that we didn’t finish the movie?”

Mark let out a huff and stood up, leaving his flannel behind on the couch,

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here, jerks. Bedroom is this way”

Without looking behind him, Mark headed to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Mark was a hot, panting mess. Danny eagerly twisting his nipples while Brian stretched his asshole. Just two fingers and a lot of lube was overwhelming, but Danny was doing a good job keeping him distracted.

“You’re so tight back here” Brian rumbled, looking over Mark’s shoulder, “God, Danny, do you think he can be good for us, take us at both ends?”

Without waiting for Danny to answer, Brian wove his fingers through vibrant red strands and pulled Mark’s head back,

“You going to do that for us, pretty boy? Going to be good and let us fuck you?”

Mark was doing his best to push back against Brian’s fingers and whined when both men fully stopped touching him. They were waiting for a response and he nodded emphatically, his hair moving haphazardly as he looked between the two.

“Yes, yes, God, yes, just, please Daddy”

Danny reached down and fondled his balls,  
“Please what, pretty boy? Want to feel Brian’s hard cock inside you? It feels so good”

Brian had moved away, grabbing a condom from the nightstand and putting it on while enjoying the view of his two lovers. Mark, lips swollen and eyes so dark they were black, straddling Danny’s lap and straining his hips to get more contact.  
Mark was still moaning his consent, it was starting to border on begging.  
Brian did love to hear them beg.  
Danny’s eyes met Brian’s, and they shared a satisfied look. Between his mussed hair and hickeys blooming along his neck, their lover looked thoroughly debauched.  
As Brian came back to the bed, Danny guided Mark up onto his hands and knees, gently guiding him so that Brian could kneel behind him.  
Brian leisurely stroked his cock back to full mast, motioning with his head to Danny, who grabbed his own dick and knelt in front of Mark.

Some aspects of a blowjob were easy, as far as Mark was concerned. He had a dick, he knew what worked and what didn’t. Teeth, not a good idea. Running his tongue along the underside of Danny’s cock seemed to do wonderful things to the man, who had started to groan and was lightly thrusting his hips.  
Mark was very aware of Brian starting to push into him, his hole being stretched and a feeling of fullness distracting him from Danny’s fingers in his hair and the moans of his boyfriend.

Finally, finally, Brian pushed all the way in, holding deathly still and gripping at Mark’s hips.

“God, Danny, he’s so fucking tight. Can’t wait to stretch out your slutty little hole, baby”

At that point, Brian was basically mumbling to himself, and Mark shifted his hips to try and get the man to move. Sensation, damnit, he needed **anything** at that point.  
Brian started to move, and Danny slowly pulled his hips back to match Brian’s. For a moment Mark was incredibly empty and then the pair started to move.

To call it sensory overload was an understatement. He focused on relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose as Danny pushed in, while moaning as Brian dribbled more lube over his cock and then pushed back in. It was slow, to start, but as it became clear that Mark was okay the pace increased and soon Danny was moaning loudly.

“That pretty little mouth feels so good, baby, fuck! You going to swallow down my cum, babe? Gonna be good for Daddy Sexbang?”

At his prompting, Mark started to suck harder and frantically rubbed his tongue along the underside of Danny’s cock, only to be rewarded with the feeling of cum hitting the back of his throat a few seconds later. He gagged and did his best to swallow, but a bitter line of cum still ran out the side of his mouth.

Dan collapsed back, and once Brian was sure that Mark was breathing properly he increased his pace, pushing into the younger man and twisting his hips to try and find his sweet spot. Mark had started to gasp and moan, pushing back against Brian’s penis as he neglected cock dripped with precum. As the pair rutted, Danny pushed his hair back and moved so he was lying alongside them, where he had perfect access to reach up and start giving Mark’s dick the attention is deserved.  
The added stimulus was all the younger man needed and soon he was bucking his hips and squeezing Brian almost painfully tight as he came all over the bedsheets.  
A few more thrusts and Brian groaned, speeding up and doubling over to bite into Mark’s shoulder. He enjoyed leaving marks as another bit of evidence of their actions for the morning.  
Dan wondered if his band partner was afraid it wouldn’t be real otherwise, but for now he idly sucked Mark’s cum off his fingers and pulled the now sleepy man to his chest.

Brian carefully removed the condom, tieing it off and tossing in the trash can by the bed. He rested along Mark’s back, rubbing a hand over his still shuddering form while Danny’s clean hand ran through Mark’s hair. Brian’s other hand awkwardly reached up and pulled at Danny’s mess of sex hair, getting his attention long enough to share a warm kiss before turning back to their lover.

The three of them lay in a pile, sated and sweaty. Soon, Brian would get up and grab some face clothes so they could clean Mark up. For a brief moment, though, they stay still and quiet and content.


End file.
